1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a three-dimensional mouse device, and more particularly, to a three-dimensional mouse device, which is capable of three-dimensionally control a mouse or an object by using several body parts, especially by a wrist gesture and a finger gesture, and a marionette control system using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mouse device is one of input devices that are connected to a computer device. The mouse device can be used to perform various operations, such as an operation of selecting a specific position or item or moving an object or group on a computer screen. At present, a 3-button mouse, including a wheel, is widely used. However, it may be difficult to use a general mouse in a work environment where the use of two hands is difficult or when there is a physical handicap. In order to solve such problems, there has been proposed an apparatus for executing a mouse on the air by using a motion of a finger.
However, the mouse according to the related art is similar to an existing mouse that widely uses fingers and has a limitation to efficiently apply to a user with a physical handicap in the above-described various work environments or several types of physical handicaps. Accordingly, there is an increasing need for a mouse that can be randomly selected and used according to various work environments or various physical conditions (including a handicap).